Starlit Agony
by Little-Retard
Summary: Ron and Harry have a snowball fight. Once Ron leaves, Harry is left empty once more, forsaken and cold in the snow, staring at the stars. Marcus finds him. Marcus/Harry


**Okay, I am officially in love with this pairing. I will _definitely_ be writing more of Marcus and Harry in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Thunk<em>.

"Dude, that was cold!" Ron Weasley screeched loudly, flipping around on his broom while wiping the frozen, white substance off the back of his flaming red hair. He glared heatedly at the happily giggling _very_ feminine teen on the Firebolt in front of him. That teen had large beryl eyes, messy black hair, small, feminine body, a sweet smile and laugh, and a scar in which he was recognizable for.

That teen was Harry Potter.

"Do you want revenge? Well then, you have to catch me first!" Harry Potter yelled dramatically, complete with arm waving and idiotic facial expressions to his annoyed friend joyously, flying high above the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch quickly, his Gryffindor scarf blowing in the wind behind him as he laughed happily. His messy black hair whipped around him as he sped up, narrowing his green eyes and doing a flip.

The laughing redheaded boy quickly sped after the tiny Seeker, yet his speed was nowhere near his smaller best friend's. With an evil smirk, he pulled out his wand, charming up a ball of clean, white snow from the ground with the intent on getting icy arctic revenge on the black-haired, green-eyed, tittering thirteen- year old.

_Thump, thunk, thump, thunk, smack, poof, plunk, thud._

Snowballs flew from all directions, drenching Ron in the chilled winter snow. Ron gasped, squealing like a pig from the frigid, icy goodness.

"Bloody hell, Harry, this is cold!" Ron screamed, shaking, brushing the snow off of his body hastily so that it wouldn't soak through the hand made sweater, otherwise known as the last sweater he had clean. All the while the innocent snow continued falling to the ground below him as his legs dangled lifelessly from his polished broomstick.

Harry snickered, turning on his broomstick as the twins did a high-five, settling on their own Nimbus 2000's on each side of Harry, Gryffindor scarves dancing in the slight icy breeze. Harry shivered quietly.

"Nice work, guys. Thanks for the help!" Harry cheered, his chartreuse eyes dancing with mirth while doing a small dance. Fred and George watched their favorite little Gryffindor with perverted leers that told too much about their character.

"Anytime, bud," The two leered in unison, winking at the boy with their seemingly glowing blue irises. "It was no problem. Ta-ta~"

And with that, the two odd ones sped off with matching maniacal gleams in their eyes.

Ron let out a loud exasperated groan. "I give up. You won," He moaned, speeding after the twins, determined to get his own revenge on _them_ instead, finally giving up on getting even with Harry.

Harry stared at Ron's back as he left him, cold, desolate, and forsaken. His beryl eyes lost all warmth as he felt all elation leave his small body. He began to do loops, and twirls, he just sped around the pitch until the sun set and night fell. He knew that he missed dinner, but he didn't care. He sighed in content, pulling his broom to a stop near the ground. He got off gently, laying his broom on the velvety snow.

Laying next to his broom, his stared dismally at the resplendent light of the stars. His pale lids slowly closed over green orbs, and he let out a dejected sigh, showing internal torment and misery like no other.

The stars gazed at the boy with immortal shining gazes that cried tears of invisible dysphoria for this boy who's life had gone astray… They continued to shine on the world, glaring at the foolish people who continued to waste their time, unaware they could be like this boy…

A cold gust of wind blew, pushing and tugging at his thin, black sleeves, but he yanked them down over frail wrists, never missing a beat. Not even the stars could know his secret, some… were best kept silent…

"Potter! Playing in the snow like a child, eh?" A rough voice yelled, breaking the empty silence, parking his broom and hopping off not two meters from Harry's head. Harry's eyes opened slowly, staring up at the tall, buff man.

"Is anyone else with you, Flint?" Harry murmured softly, his large beryl eyes half-lidded and searching Marcus's face for an appropriate answer that would leave him satisfied.

"Why, Potter, looking to see if you can defeat me while I'm alone?" Marcus sneered in response to Harry's odd question, his large, crooked teeth visible.

"Please answer the question."

Yet another cold wind blew, chilling them both, and Marcus realized then just how eccentric Harry Potter was. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

"We're alone, Potter."

Harry's eyes closed, the wind whipping at his hair and prickling against his fair skin. Stretching his arms out against the ground and letting out a large shiver, the tiny boy's full cherry lips smiled softly. His eyes opened and roamed over his well chiseled body. He might not be the prettiest thing, but _damn_, was he in shape. He flickered to Marcus's hard- featured face.

Lifting a hand out to Marcus and letting his sad smile grow wider, "Come lay with me."

The burly boy blinked at the tiny third year. Narrowing his eyes, he judged the small boy. The boy seemed a lot like someone who was under stress and couldn't handle it. The boy was thrown into something he didn't want, and countless other things. Shifting uncomfortably, he rolled his eyes. With all the things this boy had been through, he would need to learn to be an Occulumens /Legilimens. Maybe _he_ could teach him…

"Only for a little while, Potter." He took the small hand, squishing the tiny fingers harshly, but not enough to break them. He laid down on his back next to the Gryffindor Seeker, staring at the boy. Potter closed his eyes and squeezed back, smiling that angelic smile all the while.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>OH, LORD, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH...<strong>

**To go and write another story now and to not cry that this one's over. And LORD GIVE YOU THE STRENGTH to review. And obviously, since you have read this, UFC'EEN THE LIGHT! **

**xD Kudos to anyone who knows what that's from, no, really, thank you, and bye bye!**


End file.
